MY OC DARKSTEP
by darkstep
Summary: MY OC DARKSTEP. I MIGHT MAKE MORE OC'S


**My OC darkstep he can be bad or good. Here is a profile**

**Name: Darkstep**

**Race: Dark Unicorn**

**Sex: M**

**Age: 18 to 22**

**Sexuality: straight**

**Powers; void or dark kinesis (full manipulation of dark, shadows, bad or angry thoughts.**

**Appearance: DARKNESS FORM: regular looking unicorn but all black (always in darkness form when he was little until he learned how to change into his regular mode)**

**Regular form: black mane with red highlights lean with a little muscular**

**Coat; black with red stripes on back**

**Size: 6'0 to 6'8,**

**Special Features: Has a tear on his left ear**

**Eye Color; red and black regular form (black and red in darkness form)**

**BAD character Cutie Mark: black hole in darkness mode.**

**GOOD character Cutie Mark: headphones or any classical instrument, darkness mode: black hole.**

**Attire: BAD character: black cape with and black fedora. GOOD character: black headphones, shades and a black hoodie,**

**Weapon: A magic black cello that can shrink or grow on command, it can also change into any other instrument the owner has seen, and can change into a cello crossbow with bow as an arrow then can magically come back to the weapon.**

**Bio: He was an orphan at an orphanage in manehatten who had no friends because he looked creepy. He was a quiet boy who love music any kind but mostly classical he loved string instruments guitars, harps, violins, but most of all he loved the cello he love the sound it made. Everyday the caretaker would play one of his instruments for all the orphans, but one day when he was playing the cello it broke he didn't know how to fix it, Darkstep ran up to him and grab the broken cello, the care taker was about to say its no use its broken but then he saw it glow with black aura of magic and it fixed it self. The caretaker told him to keep it that day darkstep found out about one of his powers. One day he went out for a walk and while he was walking he heard crying (the pony is a younger Octavia) a pony about his age, she was crying and she had a broken cello next to her. Three big ponies were standing in front of her laughing at her. He got mad and without realizing it and started taking control of their shadows. He went up to them and started pulling them into their shadows there were almost in their shadows when a pair of hooves wrapped around him, it was the pony that was crying she told him to please stop he want to continue but when he looked into her eyes he stopped. When he did the ponies ran away screaming freak. When he looked back he saw the pony looking sadly at her cello, he felt bad, but then he remember he could fix it. he went up to the pony and told her to close her eyes. She was skeptical at first but she did it anyway, when he told her to open she was surprised her cello was fix she looked up at darkstep and saw him smiling. He said three words I fixed it. She wrapped her arms around him with joy he blushed because no pony ever hugged him. She realized what she was doing and let go while blushing. she thanked him and ask if there was anything she could do to repay him. He asked if she could be his friend. She said then this would make us best friends because she had no friend either. He was overjoyed that he finally had a friend a best friend. She then looked sad, he ask why are you sad, she said that she was moving to canterlot with her parents tomorrow. he was sad but then he though of something he summoned his cello and shrunk it with his magic and gave it to her as a keepsake. she took it with tears and said goodbye with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.(let them meet at the grand galloping gala if you could.)**

**Personality: nice and calm when he is with Octavia or close friends. Kind of rude but not mean with strangers. Gets angry when little ponies are being bullied **

**Skills: he is able to automatically able to play any instrument he touches. He is good at fixing instruments. He can grow and shrink things with magic. He is a master with a bow an arrow, good with a sword and can hide in the shadows. PLEASE PM ME IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS OR WANT TO USE MY OC. THANK YOU**


End file.
